Light Up The Dark
by dewdropsunlight
Summary: Suffering from nightmares after the Nogitsune, Stiles started sleeping over at Derek's place. And so one night, Derek surprises Stiles with a gesture. MaleXMale. Sterek. Sexy Times at the end. One-Shot


Stiles rolled over for a second before turning back to his original position. Then he did it again, restlessly moving around on the bed. Sweat clung to his forehead and his hands gripped at the sheets beneath him, twisting them. A few seconds after shifting, he mumbled a few incoherent words before shooting up in an upright position, grasping at his chest and panting.

Derek, who was in the kitchen at the time, came running in and after seeing Stiles starting to cry, crossed the room within seconds. Sitting next to him, Derek pulled Stiles into his chest, cradling him and murmuring that everything was alright, that he's okay. Stiles nodded through his heart-breaking sobs and just curled up within himself, only allowing one hand to grab at Derek's white shirt.

"Stiles…" Derek spoke softly, unsure on whether he wanted to talk about it or not. Most of the time Stiles never mentioned what happened, but then again, Derek could pretty much wager the horrors of Stiles's nightmares.

Ever since the Nogitsune, Stiles had started sleeping over at Derek's place whenever his father had a night shift, which happened to be a lot. So, here, three months later, the two pack members had fallen into a similar, comforting pattern. Some nights though, it's enough for Stiles to know that Derek is there...Derek the wolf who didn't sleep at all until he was saved, who didn't hesitate to help him. But other nights, the dreams get too violent...too real and he can't handle it.

This happened to be one of those nights.

Over a course of a few minutes, Stiles's cries subsided and now he was just curled up as close as he could to Derek. He kept repeating the mantra that he was safe, that Derek was here, that everyone was okay. Well, everyone but Allison. That thought alone brought the tears back to his eyes again and he somehow managed to bury himself closer to Derek.

Letting out a soft sigh, Derek rubbed at Stiles's back with one hand and the other played with Stiles's unruly hair. And then, moving gently, Derek pressed his back to the bed-board and relaxed his back muscles. "Stiles…" He tried again.

"Yeah?" Stiles's voice was barely audible as he spoke into Derek's shirt. A million thoughts ran through Derek's head on what to say, but he settled on something that kept being repeated.

"I'm here for you." He emphasized by placing a kiss at Stiles's temple, something that he's done before but they've never talked about. Stiles let go of the tension in his body, and just let himself completely fall into Derek's embrace.

"Thanks." Stiles whispered after a couple of minutes of silence, and moved his head so that it comfortably rested at the crook in Derek's neck. Derek refrained from jumping in surprise from feeling Stiles's breath on his neck, reveling in it after the initial surprise was gone. It meant Stiles was alive and, despite this night, was getting better.

"You never need to thank me." Muttering, Derek rested his head on Stiles, who never replied. When Stiles's breaths deepened and came out slower, Derek carefully moved Stiles back onto his designated side of the bed. After making sure the he wasn't going to start moving around again, Derek slipped into his side and laid on his back, staring up at the boring ceiling. Somehow that lured him to sleep, or maybe it was the exhaust of staying up till two in the morning. Either way, he felt his eyes drift close.

When he woke back up, Derek realized he was warm. Not that he would normally be cold or too hot, it's just he was too warm for not having put covers on last night. Moving his head, a bit of brown hair tickled his nose and he held back a sneeze. That's when he noticed the arm flailed across his chest, legs intertwined with his own and even his own hand resting on the shoulder of Stiles. Smiling, Derek closed his eyes again, enjoying the moment of peace.

Some time later, there was a shake on Derek's arm and a whisper of his name prompting him to get up. Moaning in discontent, he tried rolling over face down on the pillows but he was yanked back. "Derek, get up. Come on dude, it's one o'clock." With those words, Derek jumped up.

"What?" He stared at Stiles with wide-eyes, which got him the classic Stilinski eye-roll.

"You didn't wake up when I shook you the first time so I figured that you would be up after I left. But now I'm back from school and since you were still asleep, I reckoned I'd wake you up." Groaning, and falling back, Derek covered his eyes with his hands.

"School's over with already?" When there wasn't an answer, Derek peeked out from under his arm. "Stiles?" Under his look, Stiles shifted uncomfortably for a second.

"It didn't feel right." Stiles quietly responded, not expanding further. Nodding, Derek threw off the sheets and hung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Why don't you go take a shower? I'll make us a quick snack." After getting a shrug for an answer, Derek looked at Stiles hesitantly before reluctantly walking out of the room and towards the kitchen area.

* * *

><p>Letting out a sigh, Stiles slowly moved towards the bathroom, which was connected to Derek's room. Stepping in, he automatically locked the door behind him without thinking about it. He took a step towards the mirror and just stared at himself.<p>

He didn't bother lying to himself as he silently judged his appearance; too pale, too skinny, too weak, hair too messy, too jittery. The list would've continued if there wasn't a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Stiles coughed and asked.

"Waffles a good enough snack?" Derek's voice was muffled through the door.

"Yeah, that's great."

"Alright. Twenty minutes top." Stiles held his breath in order to hear Derek's footsteps disappear before he shook his head and turned on the water to the hottest it could go. Quickly undressing, he hopped in, ignoring the searing pain, knowing it'll go away as soon as his body adjusts.

Sure enough it did and for a second he got distracted by the water running down his arms and off his hands. He blinked away the water gathering on his eyelashes and shook his head again before running his fingertips through his hair.

Stiles didn't know how much time had passed as he rinsed his hair but a quick rapt on the bathroom door caused him to quickly turn off the shower and wrap himself in a towel. "Yeah?" He mumbled the word out hurriedly.

"Waffles are ready and Scott's on the phone."

"Alright," Stiles nodded to himself, "I'll be right out."

* * *

><p>"What did Scott want?" Derek dryly asked before taking another bites of the waffle in front of him.<p>

"He wanted to hang out after school today since he missed me during class and his mom isn't home." Whether or not Stiles heard Derek's tone of voice, he didn't make any indication of it when he spoke softly.

"Are you going?" The question received a shrug for an answer and the two continued on silently eating the toaster waffles. Derek was done first and as he took his plate to the sink, he noticed how messy his two-room apartment had gotten.

Ever since the Nogitsune, Derek maintained an apartment on the side. Like everyone else, he didn't like the reminder of what happened in the loft so he refused to sleep there. However it did make a great workout space so he turned the place into a training center.

Grimacing, Derek turned around and leaned back in the counter, waiting to see what Stiles's choice was. He didn't have to wait long as Stiles stood up and marched his dishes towards the sink.

"I guess I'll go." Stiles said as he turned on the faucet. "I have to stop avoiding him eventually." Derek stared at Stiles for a few seconds before placing a hand on Stiles's to get him to stop washing his dishes. "Wha-?"

"It's alright. Why don't you go get ready? I could drop you off at his house on my way to the store?" There was a mixture of awe and confusement in the look Stiles gave him but Stiles nodded altogether.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After Derek dropped Stiles off at Scott's, he drove in silence to the grocery store, picking up a enough food to last him a month. And while he wouldn't directly admit it, Derek grabbed a huge box of Lucky Charms for Stiles.<p>

The next stop on his list was the hardware store because Kira had, once again, broken the boards holding the metal pull-up bar in place. He had no idea how, but he wasn't going to start asking.

Walking in, he crinkled his nose a little from the overpowering paint aroma. Quickly shuffling away from the paint, he perused the aisles for the supplies he needed to set the boards back up as Kira has, somehow, ruined that too...or maybe it was Isaac. Sighing, Derek looked at the amount of stuff he was carrying and decided he would probably be better off with a basket. So stalking back up to the front, he snatched a basket and dumped the items in it.

On his way back to find some nails, a huge display of candles for 70% off caught his eye. There were the small candles that are placed inside pumpkins and there were the medium candles, some scented, some not.

Shrugging to himself, he thought; why not? And continued back toward the nails.

* * *

><p>Unlocking his apartment door, Derek threw the keys in a bowl on the nearby desk and carried the shopping bags into the kitchen. He hummed for a minute before pulling out his cell.<p>

**To Hyperactive-Spaz:**

_Supper?_

**From Hyperactive-Spaz:**

You choose. I'll be home in an hour or so. Depends.

**To Hyperactive-Spaz:**

_Everything going ok?_

**From Hyperactive-Spaz:**

It's fine. Just guilty

**To Hyperactive-Spaz:**

_How about spaghetti?_

**From Hyperactive-Spaz:**

Sounds good.

Nodding to himself, Derek got to work boiling a pot of water as he continued to put food away. At some point he placed the bags of hardware to the side with the plan to take them next time he goes. When Derek crossed the candle bag, he hummed again. "Seems like a good plan…" He murmured to himself before leaving the kitchen and dumping the bags' contents on his bed. Calculating the amount of time it'd take him to prepare his idea, Derek figured he had enough time to establish everything, since the water hadn't started boiling yet and Stiles's wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Smiling to himself, Derek started.

* * *

><p>The key jangle got Derek out of his seat and crossing the floor, opening the door faster than someone could get a vowel out. Stiles started grinning the second he saw Derek. "Dad's working tonight...and man! It smells great in here!" Closing the door behind Stiles, Derek walked back to the kitchen, where the counter was set for two and there was a small bottle of Merlot between two glasses.<p>

"Noodles just got finished so you're here just in time." Derek said, a smile lighting up his face.

"You got Merlot." Stiles pointed out, which made Derek blush un-noticeably under the lights.

"Don't tell your dad. You aren't even close to being twenty-one."

"But it's my favorite. How'd you know that?" Before Derek could say anything, Stiles held up a hand cutting him off. "Wait, don't tell me. It was Lydia, wasn't it? Did she tell you how it was most definitely her fault that the wine got spilled and the waiter kicked us out? Because it was. Why are you laughing?" Stiles narrowed his eyes, causing Derek to laugh harder.

"You're the one who told me last time I brought wine home. But this is a story that I need to hear apparently." Stifling his laughs, Derek grinned wildly. "First though, food."

"I'm not telling you the story after you so blatantly laughed at me!" Stiles declared as he grabbed the plate left out for him and plopped some noodles on his plate.

"I'll just ask Lydia then."

"Fine." Sounding exasperated, Stiles jumped into the story that turned out to take the entire dinner time. Derek smiled the entire time, glad that this was one of the nights that Stiles seemed to be his old self. Granted, there were a lot of these nights but Derek took them all when they came. Pushing his empty plate away, he leaned on his right hand and just stared at Stiles while he talked and made random movements with his hands.

"I'll take the dishes." Stilles broke out of his story and waved at the empty dishes in front of the two. "You did lunch, so I'll do dinner. Go get your PJ's on or something." Derek allowed himself to be shooed out of the kitchen, to which he quickly walked to his room and made sure everything was fine and still in place. Nodding to himself when he saw that everything was, he quickly put on a pair of sweats, nothing else as he usually went commando due to his body temperature being higher than the set normal.

Walking back out, Derek leaned on the door opening. "Want to watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Naw, not really in the mood." Stiles shook his head, not even looking at Derek as he spoke.

"Alright, sounds good." Quoting Stiles from earlier, Derek walked over to the sink and grabbed a drying towel. In silence the two of them cleaned the dishes.

This had became a habit to them two weeks after Stiles started spending a majority of his day at Derek's after Stiles decided he had enough of having Derek do everything and literally almost threw a fit when Derek resisted at first. He had claimed that just because his mind wasn't in a right place, it didn't mean he couldn't do chores. After that, one of them would dry and the other would scrub. It just seemed normal now.

When the last dish was dried, Derek nodded towards his bedroom. "You know which drawer your things are in. Just let me know when you're done." He watched as Stiles started strolling towards his door and after a second, followed after.

Stiles gaped and came to a halt, completely breath-taken from the scene in front of him. Derek had outlined his room in candle light and some candles were placed on the floor.

Derek, the man who (Stiles knew this for a fact) was _afraid_ of fire. Derek, the man who _hasn't_ given up on him. Derek, the man who has _always_ been there and has refused to leave despite the terrible, late nights.

"Stiles?" Derek awkwardly coughed from behind him.

All of sudden, Stiles was turning around and kissing Derek with enough force to knock Derek back up against the door, succeeding in closing it. Derek did this all for him and while his crush has always maintained a down-low, he couldn't just ignore this and to be honest, he had no idea how else to respond.

It took a second for Derek to get in on the action, but he returned the kiss as gentle as he could at the moment. His brain short-circuited for a moment when Stiles brought his hands up to cup his stubbled jaw line and pulled him closer.

The kiss became more enthusiastic as Derek flipped the two of them around so that Stiles was against the door. With his hands on either side of Stiles's head (and Stiles's hands pulling their hips nearer to each other), Derek nipped at Stiles's bottom lip. There was no hesitation when Stiles opened his mouth, followed by a fight of dominance with their tongues. A few seconds after Derek won, the werewolf broke away and started making his way down Stiles's neck to his collarbone, creating a mark where the two meet.

"I'm going to have stubble burn…" Stiles murmured with bliss, fisting his hand in Derek's hair and bringing him up to start kissing again. A rush of satisfaction ran through Derek's body and even through the kiss, Derek couldn't stop smiling. Breaking away, he rested his forehead against Stiles's. "Derek?"

"This is okay, right? Tell me this is okay." Derek whispered, desperately wanting to show his love to Stiles. After a brief nod from Stiles, Derek picked him up, prompting Stiles to wrap his legs around Derek's waist.

Moving to the bed, Derek took off Stiles's shirt before pushing him down. Grinning, he saddled Stiles's hips and let Stiles grab the base of his shirt before pulling it off of his head. For a moment afterward the two just stared at each other, Stiles's hands rested at Derek's hips as Derek leaned forward, holding himself above Stiles. Derek lightly smiled and shifted his weight to his left arm, pulling his right hand up to cup Stiles's cheek.

"Derek?" Stiles's voice was quiet.

"Yeah?" The whisper came a few seconds later.

"I think I love you." A burst of both happiness and relief flooded Derek when the words hit him. The shock to go along with those three words rendered him speechless. However his body seemed to speak for him as he grinded down, clashing their hips together at the same time as their lips, and eliciting a moan from Stiles. "Oh god…do that again." Derek kissed Stiles hard and repeated the motion, causing Stiles to buck up his hips this time.

In between kisses and the high school rutting, Derek unbuckled his pants and Stiles. Pausing for a second, he flung his pants somewhere in his room and then gripped the top of Stiles's jeans and gently pulled at them. Derek tightened his grip when Stiles rolled his hips up as to help create less bed-to-clothing friction. If Stiles could do that with his hips...Derek unconsciously licked his lips.

He looked around and noticed a small bottle of lube on the dresser. After tossing Stiles's pants in the general direction that he threw his own pants, Derek grabbed the lube and crossed the room back to Stiles. While he figures Stiles has probably done this before and doesn't need to be prepared, Derek would rather be safe than sorry. So looking up at Stiles, Derek squirted some of the lubricant on his fingers and touched around Stiles's hole, trying to see if he could make Stiles's beg for it.

"I swear Derek…" Stiles started to warn him but was cut off when Derek started rimming him with his tongue. Causing a gasp of pleasure from Stiles, Derek continued on. "Oh my god Derek...please…" Stiles begged, and so Derek flicked his tongue in and out, eliciting another gasp. And while he wasn't a huge fan of rimming another, Derek had no problems doing it with Stiles...to Stiles.

Pulling away, Derek slid a finger into Stiles before another word could be said, and upon realizing he could fit a second, quickly proceeded. He started slow, trying to show how much he cared for Stiles. Derek even kissed the inner thighs of Stiles's as he added a third finger, starting to move his fingers in and out faster.

"Derek..." Stiles breathlessly said. When Derek looked up, he noticed Stiles's eyes were closed and Stiles's breaths were coming out in small, panting noises.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"Insi-I need you inside me…" Derek grinned at Stiles's words, and crawled back on top of Stiles to give him a kiss before aligning himself between Stiles's legs.

With a deep breath, Derek pressed on, causing moans to come from both of them. Waiting for a few seconds so both could adjust, Derek made a small movement back and thrusted forward. He did it again and this time it was him making the noise. "God...Stiles" Rocking his hips into a rhythm, Stiles wasn't too far behind on matching. Because they were facing one another, Derek found Stiles's hands traveling and down his body, sending little shivers up and down his spine.

Derek couldn't even fathom to know how to explain how he felt. He felt _good_ and _whole_ and absolutely _wonderful_. The plans for the future that were currently racing through his head were put on hold when Stiles did some weird motion with hips. Seeming to sense that Derek enjoyed that, Stiles did it again...and again.

"Stiles...I'm going to...cum." Shakily, Derek fell down into a position where his arms were next to Stiles's and his face was right next to Stiles's neck.

"Me too." Stiles agreed, his eyes open for just a split second before being closed again. Derek began moving just slightly faster and started sucking on Stiles's neck.

"I can't believe I can't give you any hickies to show that you belong to me." Stiles lightly complained as he stretched his neck out to give Derek a larger kissing area. Leaning onto one of his arms, Derek brought his other hand to Stiles's definitely hard member and took a grip on it. "Derek…" Stiles groaned in complete pleasure. Gradually, Derek started moving up and down faster and faster, putting a little twist with his hand whenever he reached the top.

A few minutes of moans and the two of them going breathless, had them both coming in the end, not at the same time though. It was Stiles who came first, saying Derek's name in a loud voice. Derek came a few seconds later, thrusting jerkily each time as he got closer.

Laying there, they both caught their breaths back and carefully Derek pulled out. Without any words being said, he got up and brought back a warm washcloth from the kitchen. And after being cleaned up, the both of them, Stiles burrowed his way next to Derek with Derek's arm supporting his head.

"I love you too." Derek breathed out in a low-pitch tone, staring and taking in the hickies up and down Stiles's neck.

"Good. Ready for round two?" Faintly growling, Derek rolled over and above Stiles again. Laughing, Stiles gave a quick peck to the side of Derek's lips. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Second ever written sex scene. Hope it wasn't too bad :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Leave a comment or like if you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
